r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
King Cake
Description King Cake was the first ever boss to be added into R2D. While meant for the Event M8, he returned for Halloween Event 2014 and Christmas Event 2014. King Cake is a giant piece of chocolate cake with a cherry on top, which also sits a crown. His arena is in the sky. It is said that master PlaceRebuilder bestowed upon his people the blessing of Cake, to aid them in their eternal struggle against the zombie hordes. When the word "cake" was uttered, a slice of Cake would fall from the heavens and heal those who took a bite from its sacred bread. King Cake soon took notice that his subjects were disappearing one by one, which confused him. Seeking answers, he went to PlaceRebuilder. Place explained that his people needed the power of the Cake in order to prevail over the ever-powerful growing infected hordes. King Cake grew enraged, warning that he would one day wreak havoc on the mortals for eating his people. That day has come. Without consulting PlaceRebuilder, King Cake started transporting survivors to his air palace in order to eliminate them. Unable to stop this madness, PlaceRebuilder uttered a secret curse, effectively binding King Cake for a time. King Cake was only granted to return during special celebrations. Yet to this day he stands undefeated in his sky kingdom, awaiting his furious and vicious return. Map King Cake's throne room appears to be levitating in the sky, held up by clouds. Players spawn in front of a heavenly gold staircase. After walking up it and going through the gates, King Cake himself can be seen. He temporarily sits on a platform which has an ammo station in front of it. To the sides are golden pillars which can be used to flank his minions among other things. To the side is a cage which contains all zombies that spawned into the round by mistake. Tips *He moves at an average pace to a survivor. Be wary of this when he does his Ground Stomp. *Always bring a Flak Vest to negate most of the damage from the Rocket and Cake Cloud. **Always look up when the Cake Clouds move. You can still be flung off the map even with a Flak Vest. **To easily avoid the Rockets, use a side-stepping manoeuvre. *While bringing a RPG sounds like a good idea, King Cake has a 80% immunity from this weapon, increased from 10% in Version 46. Trivia *'King Cake' is the first boss mob introduced in R2D. *'King Cake' is the only way a player can get an item that is above their rank. **'King Cake' used to give Player Points until Version 39. *'King Cake' was commonly farmed and dropped lots of cash in debug until its debut in the main game. *'King Cake' was knocked off his small platform by bats and explosions when he was first introduced. **'King Cake' was then given immunity to knockdowns. *'King Cake' can be shoved off the map with a Van. *'King Cake' was able to be lured off the map by the Pipebomb at one point. **'King Cake' was able to "spawn kill" the survivors when they were going up the staircase if a Pipebomb was thrown at the gate so King Cake would appear in front of the entrance, blocking the survivors and flinging them off. Category:Bosses Category:Maps